


While You Were Sleeping

by webcricket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket
Summary: Drabble so sappy you could probably make syrup – Cas musing about the things he does while the reader sleeps.





	

Castiel held you in his arms as he did every night – watching over you as you drifted to sleep, feeling your chest rise and fall against his own, sensing your body relax against his, the last threads of your conscious mind finally letting go.

The angel did not require sleep and you’d asked him again what he did all night - while you were sleeping. Always he gave you a small smile, his blue eyes brimming over with affection, telling you he kept you safe – that you should have pleasant dreams, that he’d be there in the morning. And he’d press a tender kiss to your forehead, smooth an ever stray wisp of hair behind your ear, and squeeze you a little bit tighter. He kept the rest to himself - the little things he actually did to pass the time - tucking them away into his heart for safe keeping.

Once, while you were sleeping, he memorized every freckle on your glowing sun-kissed skin. He counted the number of breaths you took until the morning light peeked through the blinds, rousing you. He totaled the number of times your heart beat, especially after you’d dreamed of him. He banished your nightmares, shining a radiant light to shoo the shadows back into the recesses of your mind. He slipped down the blankets when you were too warm, before your body sheened in sweat. He wrapped you in his grace when you were too cold, before goose bumps could pepper your skin. He soothed away the tiny aches and pains of the day – even the ones you didn’t even realize you had. He listened attentively to your random murmuring sleep talk - your habit of making shopping lists while you slept which was especially amusing to him since you continually failed to have an actual list when you went shopping and to your wonder the angel always ensured nothing was forgotten. Snuggling your helpless slumbering body close, he learned what it meant to absolutely trust someone. One night, in the brightness of a full moon illuminating your drowsing figure, he’d decided you were the most beautiful of his father’s creations. He determined that none of the billions of years he’d existed held any significant value compared to the relatively brief time that had passed since he met you. Each and every night, he rediscovered what it felt like to love someone unconditionally.

And tonight – tonight he shook you gently, softly whispering your name. Tonight something wonderful happened – something he could not contain alone within the bounds of his heart. Your eyes fluttered open, seeking his, questioning as he gazed back at you with a delighted smile - because tonight, while you were sleeping, he heard your child’s heart beat for the very first time.


End file.
